We Come Out at Night
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: She's forgotten her past can Synyster Gates help her remember?


Walking down the darkened streets of Huntington Beach I was starting to realize it was a bad idea and I shouldn't have gotten out of the car. I wasn't familiar with that part of the neighborhood and I wasn't even sure I was going in the right direction, but I kept walking.

"Stupid Dave." I muttered to myself. He was the reason I was trying to find my way home. He and I were out at a bar and after we left and were driving home he called me by another girls name. I asked him who he knew by that name and he started going off on me and started accusing me of cheating. Which I've never done in my entire life. He got me so riled up that I made him stop the car and told him I'd walk home and he just took off.

I was really starting to get nervous, there were a lot of unscrupulous looking characters roaming around. I passed by a rather large group of bikers standing outside a bar.

"Hey baby where ya going?" One of them called after me. I picked up my pace.

"Why do I always attract these types?" I think to myself as they start following me.

"Come on honey why don't you come play with us?" Another one called and I took off into a run.

"Don't run sweetheart you'll just tire yourself out faster then you won't be as much fun." Yet another one said. I bolted around the corner and ran right into someone, whoever it was wrapped an arm around me to keep me from falling back after colliding them.

"Whoa, what's the rush honey?" A man's voice came and I stared up into the face of a young man. He was very handsome, a little on the tall side with long messy spiked hair and I could see his arms were covered in tattoos. He had a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Please, I'm being followed can you help me?" I said stepping away from his grasp.

"Yeah sure come on inside the house." He said quickly leading me up the sidewalk. As soon as we stepped through the door the bikers came around the corner and ran right by. After a moment or two I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you..." I paused waiting for him to say his name.

"Brian, my name is Brian." He said extending his hand. "And you are?"

"Selene."

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you." I said as his eyes locked with mine for a moment and he seemed very familiar to me for some reason. Suddenly laughter erupted from the living room and I jumped breaking our connection.

"Wow a little up tight aren't ya?"

"What? Oh yeah, well I've been having one hell of night." I laughed lightly.

"Why don't you come have a drink?" He asked and I wanted to say no. I didn't know anything about him or his friends in the other room which sounded to me that there were quite a few. I opened my mouth to tell him no thank you and his eyes locked with mine again.

"Yeah sure." Was the words that escaped my lips.

"Cool, come on." He led me into the living room where four boys sat, it had sounded like there was more of them, sitting, drinking, and talking. They stopped and stared at me.

"What's this Syn? You go out for a cig and come back with a chick? How does that work?" One of them asked. He had short hair with longer bangs that had a purple streak through them.

"Hey what can I say? She literally almost fell head over heels for me." He laughed. "Guys this is Selene." He said nudging me forward.

"Hi I'm Zacky." The one with the purple hair said.

"I'm Johnny." Said another. He was sporting a mohawk.

"I'm Jimmy." Said another. I could tell he was really tall even though he was sitting.

"And I'm Matt." The last one said. I just waved unsure what to say.

"Right drink." Brian said sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to him as a signal to me to sit. "So pick your poison."

"Shot of Jack would be good." I said sitting down. He grabbed the bottle and poured me and himself a shot. "Cheers." I said clicking my glass with his and we both downed them. "One more please?" He looked at me surprised but filled up the glass again. "What? I told you I've been having one of those nights." I said slamming back the second one. "It's not every night you get into a fight with your boyfriend, get out of the car on him only to be chased by a biker gang."

"Well actually I was more surprised by the fact that you didn't make a face, most girls do."

"Yeah, well I'm not like most girls."

"No, no you're not." I heard him whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself."He said. "So you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how much longer it's gonna last, he's been distant lately and acting real shady. Oh and he called me another girls name."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well I guess I better be going. I'm sure the coast is clear."

"Oh no, come on, stay a little while longer?" He asked and our eyes locked.

"I guess staying a little longer won't hurt." I heard myself saying even though I wanted to say no again.

"Good. Can I ask you something? It's gonna sound totally weird."

"Yeah go ahead."

"Do you ever have any strange dreams or visions?" He asked and I froze. I had them all the time, and I never liked what I saw. Most of the them involved death, blood and gore all caused by me.

"Yes I do. How did you know?" I asked shocked.

"Zacky, hand me that bottle?" He asked his friend ignoring my question. Zacky handed him an antique looking wine bottle and he poured it into a glass. "Here." He said holding out the glass to me. "You've got to try this." I sat there holding the glass looking at it. Then I noticed Brian as well as the rest of the guys were watching me intently.

"Go ahead." Zacky urged. "It's good." He said taking a drink out of his glass that contained to same red liquid in it. I shrugged and took a mouthful.

"Wow that is good. So Brian you didn't answer my question. How did you know I have dreams and visions and stuff?" I asked taking another drink.

"Ok this is gonna sound scary but what if they're not dreams but actual memories?"

"What?" I asked half laughing think that Brian is a little off his rocker.

"What if all that stuff that happened in your dreams actually happened?"

"Then I'm going to burn in hell when I die." I laughed finishing my drink.

"What if you're already dead?" I froze.

"I think it's time for me to go." I said putting the glass down and standing. He stood with me.

"Come on Selene. Think about it. How is it you have no memory of your childhood? You have no family. You look twenty three but you're a lot older." He said as he started walking towards me and I started backing up. He was backing me farther into the house.

"I don't know what…"

"Ever get a cut that magically disappears?" He cuts me off. I shake my head no but I know exactly what he's talking about.

"Yes, you do, I can read your mind. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Right now you're finding yourself some what attracted to me and it's scaring you cause it feels familiar but you're certain you've never seen me before. You have though you know all of us." I felt like I was in a daze.

"What did you put in that drink?" I asked as my back hit a wall and I couldn't move anywhere.

"Nothing. It wasn't wine by the way."

"What was it then?" I asked. I felt tears welling in my eyes afraid of knowing.

"Blood."

"Blood!" I gasped.

"Yes my love blood. You are a vampire."

"That can't be." I said as the tears spilled from my eyes down my face.

"Scary but true. You are a vampire. Your name is Selene De Lioncourt. Lestat De Lioncourt's daughter. His pride and joy. You were one of the fiercest vampires of all time, death and destruction followed wherever you went and how you loved it, but you were cursed by gypsies who gave you back your soul and made you forget everything. You forgot who you were, where you're from, the things you did, you didn't know who your father was. You didn't know the guys and you forgot about me." Images flashed through my subconscious mind. "You have to remember who you are." He said taking me by the shoulders. "Please my love, please try to remember who you are." He said gently caressing my cheek. Images of him and me flashed through my mind.

"Syn do it now." Matt said. The boys had been watching the whole time. Brian curled back his upper lip, exposed his fangs, and bit into the soft flesh of my neck. As soon as he did all my memories came flooding back. I gently snaked my fingers through the hair on the back of his head and grabbed and yanked his head away from my neck with a hiss, teeth bared at him. At first he was shocked but a smile spread on his blood stained lips when he saw it had worked. I smiled back.

"Brian." Was the only thing I said before he brought his lips crashing against mine pinning me roughly against the wall. "My darling, how I've missed you." I sighed as he ran kisses along my neck.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you, but I told you I'd always come for you no matter what."

"I know. I remember. I remember everthing." I said looking into his beautiful brown eyes. " I remember you saying something about loving me forever."

"For eternity baby, the word is eternity."


End file.
